


Neighbours

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Elf, Hyukjae - Freeform, M/M, Post-Super Junior, Yesung - Freeform, eunhyuk - Freeform, suju - Freeform, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jong Woon recently became neighbours with Hyukjae. They soon develop a close relationship, leading to something more.





	1. Moving Day

Chapter 1: Moving day 

Hyukjae had lived in his present residence for over 5 years and yet, he never had a neighbour. 

The apartment across his was owned by a rich man who spent most of his time overseas. When he did return, he preferred to stay at his big house in the suburbs rather than the small apartment next to Hyuk's. 

So looking at all the big boxes in the hallway, Hyuk was sure that there had a been a wrong delivery. He hadn't been expecting anything either. 

That was when the door across his opened. 

"Oh I'm sorry, is my stuff blocking your way?" 

A guy in an oversized sweater was standing at the doorway with a broom in his hand. 

"I was gonna get them inside immediately but the rooms were really dirty so I had to clean them up first" he continued speaking.

Hyuk couldn't help but notice his blond hair and multiple piercings. 

"Umm...?" The man looked at him questioningly. 

"Oh right... No it's.. uhh.. it's okay. I just got home anyway" Hyukjae finally replied. 

He slowly turned towards his own door. He wished to talk more but didn't know how. 

"My name is Kim Jong Woon. What about you?" 

Pleased, Hyuk turned to face him again. 

"I am Lee Hyuk Jae" he replied. Then hesitated. "How about having dinner at my place tonight? A welcome home party, sort of?" 

Jong Woon smiled. "I would like that. Are you sure it's not a trouble?" 

"Nope" Hyuk replied. 

Feeling considerably better than he was an hour ago, Hyukjae went inside his apartment and closed the door. There was something about cute guys in oversized sweaters that always made him nervous. But he loved it. 

About 30 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Hyuk got up from the sofa and opened the door. Jong Woon had changed to another sweater. This one was a light shade of pink. 

Trying not to stare for too long, Hyuk invited him inside. His house was pretty minimalistic. He had only bought the things he needed. 

Jong Woon took a sweeping look of the room and settled himself on the sofa. 

"So well..." He said, trying to break the silence. 

"I'll prepare the food." Hyukjae said, going to the kitchen counter and taking out his measuring cup. 

Jong Woon saw Hyukjae take out two packets from a cupboard and couldn't stop himself from saying "Are you making ramen?" 

"Yes. You don't mind, right? I make delicious ramen. You see, the trick is in the amount of water. That's why I use this" Hyuk replied, pointing to his measuring cup. 

"Oh..." Was all Jong Woon could manage to say. He decided not to mention how psychopathic Hyukjae looked to him at that moment. 

"I don't eat this kind of stuff usually." Jong Woon said, picking up his chopsticks as Hyukjae placed his bowl on the table. 

"Really? This is like my staple diet." Hyukjae replied, before he started eating. 

Deciding that calling it unhealthy might sound too nagging, Jong Woon ate the ramen as well. 

After they had eaten, there was silence again. But this time it was a cosy silence. Hyukjae switched on the TV and the sound filled the background. 

"I like this movie." Jong Woon said after a minute. 

"Oh yeah?" Hyukjae asked distractedly. He was too busy sneaking glances at the man to really pay attention to what he was saying. 

"Have you seen it before?" Jong Woon asked. 

"Umm..." Hyukjae finally looked at the screen.  
"Yeah, I think so. It's pretty old though, isn't it?" 

"I like watching movies." 

Hyukjae had to bite his lips to not scream at how cute Jong Woon seemed to him right then. 

"And uhh..." Jong Woon broke off distractedly as he watched Hyukjae bite his lips. 

"I really like that sweater." Hyukjae said suddenly. 

"Thanks..." Jong Woon replied shyly, suddenly feeling glad he had changed. 

Just then, he noticed the time. 

"It's getting late. I have to bring all the boxes in; I should go." He said.

He stood up and started walking towards the door. 

"Wait." Hyukjae said, catching hold of his wrist. 

"Uhh... Well... I will help you with the boxes tomorrow morning so stay a little longer." He found himself saying. 

"Are you sure I can let them stay out overnight?" 

"Yes. The security is good here. And we are at the top floor so it's not like it's going to disturb anyone." Hyuk reasoned. 

They walked back to the couch, Jong Woon being highly aware his hand was still being held by Hyuk. He didn't really hate it. 

"How will you sleep?" 

"E-excuse me?" 

"I mean, do you have your bed?" Hyuk enquired. 

"Oh! Yes. They delivered and arranged all the furniture earlier today. The boxes are just the personal belongings." Jong Woon said, nervously playing with the hem of his sweater. 

Hyuk's eyes were on Jong Woon's hands, watching them accidentally reveal a bit of his tummy momentarily. He diverted his gaze. He shouldn't be affected like this. He barely knew this guy, for heaven's sake! 

"Let's take a selca." Jong Woon said abruptly. 

Hyuk was surprised but complied. They took a bunch of photos and he watched Jong Woon upload it on his Instagram. 

"Wow you post a lot." Hyuk commented. He took out his own phone and they followed each other. 

"You take ugly selca." Jong Woon replied, scrolling through Hyuk's account. 

"I can't even deny that." Hyuk admitted.


	2. Testing Waters

Chapter 2- Testing Waters

The doorbell rang. Jong Woon opened the door to see Hyukjae standing with a big smile. He was wearing a plain white shirt and ripped jeans but still managed to look so good. 

"C'mon in." Jong Woon invited him. 

It had been a week since they had known each other. They had followed each other on Instagram and messaged each other sometimes. They had met on the stairs twice. Jong Woon did felt a little shy around him but also comfortable.

Hyuk settled on the sofa and made himself comfortable while waiting for dinner to be served. He would have offered to help but he didn't know much about cooking. 

"You look tired." Jong Woon commented, closing the door and walking back to the kitchen. 

"I am." Sighed Hyuk. "It was a tough day at work." 

"Want me to give a massage?" Jong Woon joked. 

"Actually yeah, would love that." Hyuk replied. Joke or not, he didn't want to let the opportunity pass. 

Jong Woon was suddenly glad that Hyukjae couldn't see him inside the kitchen. He was sure his ears were a fierce shade of red hearing Hyuk's reply. The thought of being so close to him, touching him, made him nervous. 

After they were done with dinner, which was delicious according to Hyuk, Jong Woon brought out some movies from his collection. 

"Do you want me to choose?" Hyuk asked, picking one at random. He hadn't heard the name of any of the three dvds in front of him. 

"That's a really good one!" Exclaimed Jong Woon happily. He quickly got it running on the TV and sat down on the carpet, leaning against the couch while Hyuk sat on the couch. 

Hyuk glanced at Jong Woon repeatedly. He was so into the movie, even though he had watched it before. It was cute. 

In fact, the first time Jong Woon took his eyes off the TV was an hour later to check on Hyuk, only to find him sleeping. 

Hyukjae was curled up, his head resting on one of his arms. His glasses were askew and mouth slightly open. 

The movie kept playing but Jong Woon could no longer concentrate on it. All he could think about was the man behind him, and how he looked like the most adorable person in the world. 

Very slowly, Jong Woon took off his glasses. They were just fashion glasses but he thought it might hurt him accidentally while sleeping. 

He stared at his blue hair. It was dyed recently. Seemed like Hyukjae enjoyed dyeing his hair different colours. Even through all that, his hair still looked soft. 

He slowly brought his hand to Hyuk's hair and stroked it softly. His hand tingled with thrill. He brushed his thumb against his forehead and marvelled over his smooth skin. 

Hyuk's mouth formed a smile. Seeing that made his stomach lurch. 

Hyuk opened his eyes. Jong Woon remained frozen. He was caught in his actions anyway. There was no point in trying to act otherwise. 

Hyuk raised his hand and slowly brought it closer to Jong Woon's face. 

Jong Woon's eyes followed the motion of his hand. Will he push him away? 

Instead, he lightly touched his ears. "I like your piercings." He murmured sleepily, the smile still present on his face. 

Jong Woon felt himself going red. He did not know how to react. 

"Uhh.. thanks." He replied, his voice a little lower than usual. He cleared his throat but the tight feeling did not go away. 

Hyuk shifted his hand from his ears to his face. "You have such soft skin." 

This time Jong Woon did not reply. Instead, he placed his hand on Hyuk's waist, his thumb lightly rubbing the small amount of exposed skin. 

Butterflies erupted in the pits of Hyuk's stomach. He was glad he wasn't standing right then because he definitely would have gone weak at his knees. 

Masking his nervousness, he removed his hand from Jong Woon's face and gave him another smile. He sat up, which caused Jong Woon's hand to drop to his side. 

He held that hand in his own hands and brought it close to his mouth. He gave Jong Woon a mischievous smirk. 

Before he could get any further though, his phone started ringing. 

He stood up, letting go of Jong Woon's hand and answered the call, giving him an apologetic look before walking a little distance away to talk. 

Jong Woon remained seated where he was. He was trying to process everything that had just taken place. Hyukjae had caressed his face. He had touched Hyuk's hair. He stared at his thumb which had been resting on his waist moments ago. 

"I need to go. I think I left some paperwork incomplete at work today. They need it urgently." Hyuk said, breaking him out of his reverie. Hyuk looked flustered. 

"Oh... Okay. Take care." He managed to reply. 

As he watched Hyuk leave his house, he decided it would be better to take a cold shower before bed that night.


	3. The Start of Something

Hyukjae was panicking. 

Last night, he had lightly dozed off and woke up to find Jong Woon inches from his face, with his hand in Hyuk's hair. 

On an impulse, he had responded. He hardly knew what he was doing but Jong Woon didn't seem to mind his actions and he was feeling better and just when he was about to do something truly daring, his phone had rang. 

Now he did not know how to face Jong Woon anymore. What kind of face was he supposed to make? More importantly, what was he supposed to say?

"God, this will be awkward." He thought to himself. 

He decided to casually avoid meeting Jong Woon in the hallway for a few days to let things cool off. 

Surprisingly, he didn't have to put in much effort. He never accidentally met him while leaving for work or while returning. In fact, he was getting a sinking feeling that perhaps Jong Woon was trying to avoid him. 

Saturday evening, Hyukjae decided to go to the local bar for a couple of drinks. It was a cloudy evening and a nice breeze was blowing. He enjoyed that kind of weather. 

An hour later, however, when he was returning home, the wind was blowing stronger and the clouds were grey. It looked like it would rain at any moment. 

Indeed, it started raining after a couple minutes and Hyuk ran to take shelter under the roof of a store.

The road was deserted. Not many people were taking shelter either. Which is why when Hyuk saw someone walking slowly in the rain, he took notice of it.

He squinted his eyes to see better and to his surprise, it was Jong Woon. Jong Woon did not seem to care that it was raining hard. He kept walking with his eyes looking down. 

Taking a deep breath, Hyukjae left his dry shelter and ran to Jong Woon, immediately getting soaked. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He said loudly. 

Jong Woon looked up in surprise but didn't say anything. 

Worried, Hyuk took him by his hand and led him all the way to their house. It was pointless to stay under a dry spot because they were already drenched. 

When they reached their floor, Jong Woon went to his house. Hyuk, worried about him, followed suit. 

"You need to change your clothes or you will get sick." He told Jong Woon. 

"You are wet too." He replied. 

Hyuk took one look at himself and took off his shirt. He let it drop on the floor beside him. 

"Hurry up now." He said pointedly. 

Jong Woon took a deep breath before taking off his shirt as well. He went to his bedroom and returned with 2 towels. 

"Sorry for worrying you." He said. 

"What happened?" Hyuk asked, concerned. 

"I got fired from my job." Yesung replied with a frustrated sigh. "I really don't understand what's wrong with me. I hadn't even been working here for very long." 

"Oh. Well, you know what, I have been fired like 20 times. It happens. Don't let it get you down. You need to be positive to be able to find a job." Hyuk said. 

Jong Woon shrugged. "I guess so." 

Hyuk returned the towel to Jong Woon. 

"I should go get changed." He said. 

"Can't you stay here for now?" Jong Woon asked quietly. 

"I can return after changing." Hyuk said gently. 

"No, stay." Jong Woon insisted, taking hold of his hand and pulling him lightly. 

Hyukjae smiled, swayed by his cuteness. 

"Ok sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be a little slow with the updates but there's only around 3 chapters left!


	4. Playing it Out

Chapter 4- Playing it Out 

Warning- mature content. 

Hyukjae went inside the bathroom to take a shower. Jong Woon had insisted he go first, while he got the heater out for the cold evening. 

Hyukjae turned on the warm water and stood underneath, closing his eyes. The image of shirtless Jong Woon kept popping in his mind. 

There was a knock on the door. Before he even reacted to it, the door opened a little and an arm stuck in with clothes in hand. 

"Here are some clothes for you." Jong Woon said from the other side. 

Hyuk's heart gave a jolt. "D-don't just open the door like that!" He exclaimed, quickly taking the clothes from him and shutting the door. 

"Relax, I did not see anything." Jong Woon replied. 

Heart still racing, Hyuk resumed his shower. And this time, he made sure the door was firmly locked. 

Jong Woon's clothes were a little big on him. He had given him the pink sweater he had been wearing on the first day they had met. The sleeves were a little long and almost covered his hand entirely. The sweatpants were almost his size. 

The sweater smelled faintly of after wash. It was really soft as well. 

He gave his hair a last rub with the towel and went outside the bathroom. 

Jong Woon saw Hyukjae emerge from the bathroom and had to turn to hide his expression. He looked so soft. 

The room was warm and Hyuk enjoyed sitting on the carpet and listening to the rain pouring outside. 

While Jong Woon was bathing, Hyuk decided to cook dinner. He quickly went back to his house and returned with his measuring cup. 

He looked around Jong Woon's kitchen cupboards but could not find ramen. Disappointed, he went back to his own house again and returned with 2 packets. 

When Jong Woon finished with his shower, he was welcomed back to his living room by a smell of ramen. 

"I didn't have any ramen at home though." He said. 

"Yeah, I had to go and get it from my house." Hyuk replied. 

"You know, it's not very healthy for you. You should really cut down on it." Jong Woon said. It had bothered him right from day one. 

His eyes then landed on the measuring cup. 

"It's so weird that you use a measuring cup." He said. 

"No it's not! It's very important. You need to add the exact amount of water to make it taste good!" Hyuk exclaimed, pouring the noodles into two bowls. 

"Maybe they fire you so much because you are so weird." Jong Woon said as he grabbed his bowl. 

"Maybe they fire you because you speak like this." Hyuk said, lowering his pitch and imitating Jong Woon. 

"God no, I don't speak like that!" Jong Woon replied, wide eyed. 

"Yes you do! It's like HUEH" Hyukjae said, making a weird expression while imitating him. 

Jong Woon laughed despite himself. "Wow you are irritating." He said, still laughing. 

"And you are like this" Hyuk said, making the same expression (A/N- YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT) 

Jong Woon lightly pushed him away, pretending to be annoyed. Hyuk grabbed on to him and fell dramatically, leading to Jong Woon falling on top of him. 

They were so close to each other, they could feel each other's breath fanning their face. Hyuk stared at him, heart racing. 

"Thank you for today." Jong Woon murmured. 

"I am sorry for trying to avoid you while you were going through a rough time." Hyukjae replied, wrapping his arms around the older guy. He fit in easily. 

Jong Woon lay his head on Hyuk's chest.   
"It's okay, I did it too." He replied. 

Hyuk ran his hands through his blond hair. It was soft and long. 

They spent a peaceful five minutes like that before Hyukjae suddenly remembered about their ramen which was kept on the table. 

"It's not that bad." Jong Woon tried to coax the younger guy as he pouted about the soggy noodles. 

"Oh c'mon, you eat this like, everyday. It's not a big deal. Get over it." Jong Woon said, rolling his eyes. 

"I wanted you to have a good dinner..." Hyuk trailed off. 

"Well... You failed as soon as you decided to make ramen." Jong Woon said with a smirk. 

"That's all I know how to make." Admitted Hyuk. 

"What?" Jong Woon was shocked. "You really should learn to cook some healthy stuff. I can teach you if you want." 

"Hmm I would like that." Hyuk said. "Guys in apron are sexy." Slipped out of his mouth, as he imagined the two of them in his small kitchen. 

"Huh?" Jong Woon replied, blushing. 

"I- I mean-" Hyuk tried but he couldn't think of any excuse so that left the two of them to finish their ramen in an embarrassed silence. 

Jong Woon liked Hyukjae. In his mind, it was easy to admit. He hadn't known him for long but he was a decent guy. He was caring and Jong Woon enjoyed their fun banter. 

However, he did not know how to say it. He was not very experienced. On the other hand, Hyukjae seemed to know what he was doing. He wished Hyukjae would be the one to take the first step. At least an indication about how he actually felt about Jong Woon. 

Hyukjae offered to put the two bowls in the sink.

"You should sleep early tonight." He said upon his return, still standing. 

"Are you going back?" Jong Woon asked. 

"Why, you want me to stay?" Hyuk asked with a big smile, clearly indicating he was joking. 

"Nah, it's fine." Jong Woon said, wishing he could say yes instead. 

He watched as Hyukjae left and immediately started missing him. It was a weird feeling. He hadn't even known Hyuk for long. He did not know much about him either. But he wanted to know more. And he wanted to spend more time with him. 

He worried about rejection, yes. He was not very confident in himself and it was a severely daunting task to put his feelings out in the open. But even worse was being around Hyuk but not being able to act on his feelings. 

Finally, he decided that he would tell him honestly about his feelings the next time he had an opportunity. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. 

Jong Woon panicked. At that time of the night, it could only be Hyukjae. He probably forgot something at his house. But he had not planned to see him again so soon. 

He opened the door to see Hyukjae slightly breathless. "Honestly? I was hoping you would say you want me to stay." He said, wrapping an arm around Jong Woon's waist and pulling him closer. 

He looked up so their lips were centimetres away from each other. His eyes asking for consent. 

"Yes." Jong Woon whispered, leaning in for the kiss. 

It was a brief, light kiss. 

Hyuk ducked his head. Jong Woon lightly pulled him inside and shut the door. 

"I didn't want you to go. I want you to stay with me all the time." Jong Woon said. 

Hyuk pressed in for a kiss again, this time his hands under Jong Woon's sweater. 

Hyuk's touches sent a shiver down Jong Woon's spine. 

Inexperienced, he did not what to do with his hands, until he finally decided to place them at Hyuk's v-line. 

A light moan escaped Hyukjae's mouth as he slowly rubbed the area with his thumb. Pleased, he rubbed more and more, going a little further each time. 

Aroused, Hyuk became weak in the knees, going slack in the arms of Jong Woon. 

Showing an unexpected amount of strength, Jong Woon lifted him up and carried him to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU. Please don't hesitate to give constructive criticism and pointers. Thank you for reading!


End file.
